Current calcium carbonate-based anti-cavity toothpastes typically utilize a high concentration of calcium carbonate abrasive (typically 37-42 weight %), combined with either single or dual gum systems to provide targeted therapeutic benefits and product physical stability. Water content of these formulas is typically no greater than 30 to 40 weight %.
It would be desirable to provide more cost-effective calcium carbonate-based anti-cavity toothpastes, which have acceptable cleaning efficacy, good chemical and physical stabilities, and which have desirable dispensing and ribbon characteristics.